


Valentines day

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Valentines day

Aziraphale doesn’t like Valentine’s day as he thinks it’s become too commercialised, Crowley doesn’t like it either as he thinks doing anything too romantic will ruin his reputation.

So one year Aziraphale is surprised to get a present off him, when he opens the box it’s a teddy bear with horns and a pitchfork (very cute looking), it’s a customer who notices and pulls the string on the back expecting the bear to say “I love you” or something but in fact the bear growls out (in what to Aziraphale sounds like Crowley’s voice) “I’m going to fuck you tonight” the customer blushes (as does Aziraphale) drops the bear and practically runs out of the shop forgetting all about the book he intended to purchase.

Repeated pulling of the string shows that all the bears sayings as similarly obscene. When Crowley arrives later he laughs at the story of the customer but is shocked by Aziraphale’s reaction (he expected him to go mad) when instead Aziraphale drags him upstairs and makes the bear’s predictions (and Crowley’s dreams) come true.


End file.
